Christmas is about
by RomanogerLaucifer
Summary: It's Christmas. Romanoger fluff. Please R&R. Merry Christmas everyone.


**First, Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's kind of late but better than never right? Anyways I came up with this in an hour, so no proofread not beta. Hope you like it and Merry Christmas again to everyone! Hope you have an awesome holiday and for this who is not home yet or at school, safe trip and relax yourself after exams are done!**

* * *

Natasha rolled over, looked out the window. It's snowing, on Christmas Day.

How lovely, a white Christmas she had dreamt of.

Well, back in Russia there was tons of snow, but she never had a Christmas Day to herself, it was either she was on a mission or, on a mission with her team.

This year, it's different though.

She didn't have to go to a mission, not she had to go to SHIELD to debrief or finish up her paper work. So she decided to throw a small Christmas party.

She got up, tied messy ruby red hair into a pony tail, tucked the strands behind her ears, threw her favourite navy sweater over herself and headed towards the bathroom.

As her maneuvered her way into the kitchen, fixing herself breakfast, her phone on the table buzzed a couple times. She swiped it open, and saw Clint and his family has sent her photos and messages.

Aw, Lila and Cooper have grown so much since last time she visited, and on the message it said that they are expecting Nathaniel instead of a Natasha, another little Hawkeye.

Natasha smiled when she scrolled to the end of the message and saw pictures of Lila and Cooper's handmade Christmas cards, and she started on her reply to the family.

By the time she was done her message, her toasts jumped on from the toaster, and her kettle started boiling. She fixed herself a cup of tea, recommended by Betty Ross where she told Natasha it always worked for her during this period of time.

Sure it does, Natasha thought, the tea was fruity, tangy, and sweet. Just what she needed to warm her up from inside out. Continue to chew the toast, she preheated the oven to get ready for the Christmas meal.

Potatoes washed, peeled, ready to boil.

Veggies chopped, seasoned, ready to bake.

Turkey cleaned, rubbed, ready to roast.

After everything is in the oven, she realized, all she needed was the dessert. Natasha slapped her forehead, silently cursed and apologized at the same time.

"Hey, it's Natasha, would you mind picking up a few ingredient for me when you are heading over to Maria's?" Natasha walked into the living room as she told Sam what to get, "yeah, can't remember a lot of things lately, thanks Sam, you know the code to the apartment, so just head up when you are here."

She heard Sam laughed on the other end of the line, saying that he would be there in a bit, she chuckled and hung up.

While she waited for Sam, she checked on the potatoes, drained them. Ummm, fluffy and soft, just the way she likes them. Then she tossed the potatoes with oil and herbs, placed them into the baking dish, and pushed it in the over to bake off.

"Delivery!" And she couldn't help to laugh at Sam attempt. Opened the door, Sam budged his way to the kitchen, set down the big brown paper bag in his hands onto the kitchen counter.

"Wow, you said 20 mins and I thought you would be later cause of the weather." Natasha is still stunned by how fast Sam got here.

Sam hugged her and kissed her on the cheeks before answering, "Well, anything for my lady, of course."

"You definitely spent too much time with Thor." Natasha grinned at Sam on his way out, "Anyways, you should really start getting ready for tonight, your lady Hill awaits. Thank you, Sam, Merry Christmas."

Closed the door behind her, Natasha padded her way to the kitchen counter, grabbed the brown bag and dumped everything into the sink, begun washing and peeling.

She cooked a caramel sauce to go with the dessert, which is already now in the fridge, just need to put it in the oven when all the food is done cooking inside.

She poured herself other cup of tea, sat down on the couch, picked up on where she left off on the book she bought not long ago. She didn't forget to turn on the radio, where it has nothing but mellow, happy and joyful Christmas carols, she hummed along until she fell sleep.

When she woke up, the window was dark. She glanced at the clock, it says 18:01pm. Rubbed her eyes, got up from the bed, and sniffed as she walked downstairs.

Umm, smells delicious, she thought.

She quietly sneaked up and wrapped her arms around the slim waist of that huge figure that stood in front of the stove.

"Oh, Nat, did I woke you up?" He turned and planted a gentle kiss on her temple.

"No, woke up by the smell. What are you making?" Natasha smiled held him tighter.

"Honey glazed carrot, your favourite lately."

Who would've imagine that Steve Rogers, Captain America, is currently wearing an apron and cooking for Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

"Blame your son, Captain."

And yes, they are expecting their first child.

"Well, at least my worries on my child hates eating vegetable can ease a little." Steve teased, "dinner is almost ready, thank you for getting most of the food ready."

"You forgot something." Natasha let go of the confused Steve, and brought out a pie pastry and pie pan from the fridge. "Made it for you, Captain."

Steve walked over, took the pan from her hands and kissed her passionately, "You are the best. I should've known when I saw the caramelized apple slices."

Natasha nodded, dipped her finger into the cooled caramel, tasted before she poured it into the pie dish, covered it with the sheet of pastry, and pushed it into the oven.

"Let's have dinner while your dessert is cooking in the oven. Your son is kicking and tumbling, seems like he can't wait to taste the Christmas dinner."

Steve dropped to his knees, kissed the bump on Natasha's stomach, "Be nice to mommy and let her have her Christmas dinner, deal buddy?" And Steve felt the baby moved in the stomach, he placed another kiss on the bump before he stood up.

Natasha caressed Steve's face as he grabbed her hand and kissed it with pure love and adoration. No matter how many times, she still felt butterflies in her stomach. Or maybe that's just their son now, turning inside her stomach.

"Merry Christmas. Thank you for making home safe and on time, Steve." She closed her eyes, leaned into his chest, listened to his heartbeat, strong and loud.

"There is no where else I would like to be. Only here, beside you, and James, with my family. Merry Christmas." Steve embraced her with his arms, whispered a few words into her ears, making the corner of her mouth stretched widely.

"Thank you, but how about we get started on the meal then we will talk about details? Your stomach and your son are both detesting." Natasha pulled away from Steve's warm embrace, sat down at the chair Steve pulled out for her.

The couple are their Christmas dinner, and enjoyed they dessert as they talked about plans when they move in to their new place.

* * *

 **Literally came up with this while I was blowing my nose and sneezing like crazy! But Romanoger can heal everything! :) I was smiling like a fool at my phone when I typed this up. Love you all, happy holiday and don't go too hard on the Boxing Day shopping ;) stay safe!**


End file.
